


（jo同人）Eat me，Drink me

by AKAIAKAI



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAIAKAI/pseuds/AKAIAKAI
Kudos: 1





	（jo同人）Eat me，Drink me

饥渴的邪恶灵魂伸出双爪勒住了祭品的脖子。痛苦、死亡、欲望映照在他猩红的眼底直到最深处，他伸出了舌头舔舐过祭品柔乱的耳尖，说道：“为我而死。”  
无数挣扎的活死人跟随着月光下血腥的道路臣服在影下王者脚边。  
一位他忠实的追随者伸出手握住了冰冷如尸体的脚踝亲吻他的脚趾，随着冰冷与呼吸的炙热相互感染的情热蔓延开在肌肤上，床单上划下的竖向线条延伸直至落下的边缘。躺下，不似命令的劝诱让人剥下身上衣服全身赤裸地躺上了祭品台接受将肉体与灵魂交给魔鬼的合同。尖叫吧！低沉笑声从阴影中传来捏住了那柔乱无力的四肢，在肉体惩罚下我痛苦地低下头但心甘情愿被吞噬掉内脏挖出一切，看着真实展露在眼前。我伸出手抚摸上他的脸庞，他捏着手腕舔去了上面的血腥，在那尖牙中预见了我将死的命运。  
痛至骨髓，让泪水肆意流淌盯着墙壁一言不发，他将我的手拿起来放到脸旁。多么冰冷，多么无情，月光在他身上照出白色的无机质光感，在露出的脖子间未愈合的伤口，他在喘息时用手捂盖住那不想示人的丑恶部分，堆彻在身上的贵金属随意歪下在他胸前晃动染上我体内的鲜血，我能感到它们冰冷的触感正贴在我颤动的心脏上。  
Eat me，Drink me。  
我愿意让你吃掉我的身躯，心甘情愿地成为你的祭品供填饱你的饥渴。在每一点被你剥夺去时我快活地笑了，这苦痛正是我所求啊我的神。  
在你用看猎物的眼神正视我，吃掉那我肉体上的苦痛时苦痛亦在冒出我每一个细胞，从记忆里苏醒提醒我人生的旅途将至。  
反倒过我的头，让我看着 你的脸，直到最后一刻我才能满足不再从你身上汲取。

混乱黑暗与镭射光无序又绚烂的散开时我端起一杯酒盯着台上的舞女一饮而下，这是今晚最后一刻，在最癫狂的刹那我伸出手将她身上最后一缕布扯下让狂欢去到最高潮让钞票雨挥洒。出卖的明码标价的身躯展开在人面前就像超市冷冻柜里被切好的鸡一样挂着价格牌子，不惜粉刷自己的脸将那美丽的真实掩盖在面具与妆容下，她的腿勾上了钢管随着身体的延展，她平坦的腹部与可触碰的肋骨、乳房坦露在目光之下，勾起的欲望如烟花般升起散落直至燃成丁点的小火花。火花在人的瞳孔中升起，欲望在人的脑中诞生，渴求的手伸向了舞台直到舞女的身体被拖下了舞台我却仍能看到她在钢管上起舞的灵魂。何等真实美丽的舞姿。  
让我不惜痛打美丽摧毁美丽！  
“两千，我买你了！！”拿着一打钱你抓起地上被轮奸的她的手奔出脱衣舞店。  
“嘿你别想抓着她跑了！她可还欠着我们债⋯⋯啊！”大把的钞票飞向保安的脸散落在地上。  
“你肯定不介意用自己的钱给自己赎身！”  
“但是我欠了一万！！”  
“啊⋯⋯你个婊子。”打碎了消防柜后拿起斧子斩下她的腿，在鲜血与尖叫中你打开了火警器让水撒下，捡钱的保安叫喊着抱起地上的钞票拿起枪鸣响警告着所有人都给他趴下！  
“我的腿⋯我的腿！”她看着鲜血潺潺流出的缺口捂住脸。  
我揪起了她的头发扯到一边，“没有时间给你了！我要你的头！！！”  
刺啦，骨碌碌滚下的头颅面带惊恐。  
喷溅在身上的血液多么炙热而真实但已经没有时间让我舔去嘴边的血液，提起她的头颅在警笛鸣响的无灯街道上狂奔，在怀抱里的头颅还在滴落她宝贵的体液浸湿了我里面的衣裳。  
她将是我永远的宝物！缩在巷子里我将她的眼球扣出来塞进了嘴中终于忍不住热泪盈眶，她去向永远的幸福了却独留我在世间苦熬，多么令人嫉妒，我哭着吐出了沾满我唾液的眼球捏碎了丢在垃圾箱里。  
抱着她躺到床上忍不住悲悯天人起来，我咬住了大拇指的指甲在月光照耀下啜泣直到太阳升起晒热了我的背，醒来的我满脸泪痕双眼布满了血丝活像刚从毒窟里爬出来的瘾君子，脱下了沾满血的衣服，我摸着胸膛，还是炙热的，和充满了她血液的黏腻。打开水龙头捧起水泼到脸上，最后干脆埋在了洗手台中打开水龙头冲下，直到头脑清醒为止。  
将湿漉漉的头发甩到后面，用手将水分刮去甩到一边地板上让它流进被头发堵塞的下水道口。撑着洗脸台的两边抬起头审视着镜子里的自己，最后手掌拍在发黄的瓷砖上。  
“无望。”  
转身出了厕所回到混乱的卧室里拎起她的头颅走去工作室里，拉来椅子坐下打开了工具箱拿刀刨开她的外在皮肉，小心仔细地一点点刮去那些肉直到露出她底层沉睡的美丽。美人。我高捧起她的头颅夸赞。  
拎起早已无气的可乐灌入腹中后我将空掉的塑料瓶割开为她做了一个塑料的王冠，工作还没完，但是我坐在椅子上在房间里双脚踩着地板让滑轮旋转着撞到墙边，头靠在冰凉的灰色墙壁上。

气音里呛住的液体在翻腾，身体抗拒着它流向错误的地方。紫色的镭射光一束束散开聚拢在中间，我急促地喘息着渴望氧气，但是他越收越紧的双手和驾驭着我的身躯晃动着，头脑里翻腾的欲望燃尽一切。在最混乱的地下里属于我的神出现了。何等的幸福！我不禁感到狂喜，我将要去到永恒的幸福里迎来终点！  
“别想错了。”他笑起来，即将刺入脖子里的指甲滑过光滑的脖颈。挂不住的金发落下来，他的眼竟美极了，仿佛红宝石又像凝结起来最晶莹的血冻，暗沉与光并不矛盾，看着那对眼眸他似乎想发问却好似还在与快感斗争。“别停下来。”举起的手颤抖着抓住他的手腕，“继续⋯⋯”  
他笑的更加大声，可见的尖牙在唇间露出来，就像被我逗乐了。  
“你在拿我取乐吗？”拨开他依旧是那样随意散落的发丝，抚摸上他的胸膛勾住他脖子上的项圈。  
“你的眼睛是绿的，很漂亮。”他抬起手亲吻在我的手腕上。喘息更加急促。  
“能把那个头骨给我吗？”我提出了索求他没有一丝迟疑就拿来了旁边的头骨，似乎还有她的味道在上面那样我拼命地嗅着抱紧了头骨，脸紧贴在她的头骨上，就像这样我能和她一同去到那个最幸福的终点，我们祥和、平静⋯⋯  
浑身赤裸着平摊着四肢躺在地板的床垫上，“我就像和神对话了⋯⋯”还有感到口渴。  
“是吗？”他将垂下的银项链挪回了正当中，“你觉得神会是什么？”  
在我不断眨动的眼皮下泪水夺眶而出，“一定很像她，或许也像你！”唇齿贴合在一起，我舔过他的尖牙直到他嘴里弥漫开我的血腥味，能感受到他越收越紧的双手和怀抱，就像嗅到猎物气味的肉食动物在雀跃一样。快将我捕食吧！  
他没有拒绝我这一厢情愿的献身将手指刺入了我的脖颈，那是我人生最极致的高潮！  
我忍不住眼泪，痛苦和喜悦交织着让我一句话也无法说出。  
带走我吧我的神，我愿意追随你不论那是如何苦痛的地方。

我的每一分苦痛都在从过往冒出被他吞噬而下，化为了恶魔的祭品继续滋润他阴暗血腥的道路。在迈向永恒的刹那，我感到了她的亲吻，那仿佛是天使在带走我灵魂的信号，我走了，走去最幸福的终点。

End


End file.
